


Comfort

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn finds Harry crying and tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

         “Harry!” Zayn exclaimed when he entered the hotel room- Harry was curled on the couch with a pile of tissues, his face red and slightly puffy.  “What’s happening?”

            Harry shook his head and threw a few of the tissues to the floor. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

            “Is everyone alright?”

            “Yeah,” Harry said, sniffling.

            “Then what happened?” Zayn asked, sitting on the couch beside him. 

            “It’s stupid,” Harry said. “I’m not telling you.”

            “You can tell me anything,” Zayn said, smiling. 

            “I was watching the Lion King,” Harry said finally. “But I had to stop because I couldn’t hear the words because I was crying.”

            Zayn tried hard not to laugh- he really, truly did- but a small giggle escaped, and he regretted it instantly.  Harry’s face hardened and he looked away.

            “I’m sorry,” Zayn said. “Tell me what happened that made you cry.”

            Harry shrugged. “I don’t think you really care.”  
            “I do care,” Zayn said, putting an arm around Harry gingerly. “What happened in the movie?”

            Harry sniffed. “Simba’s dad died and he was trying to wake him up, but he was dead and…” his voice went up during the course of the sentence, and he ended up stopping and leaning his head against Zayn.

            “That sounds like an awful movie. Do you want to watch something happy? Let’s watch FRIENDS or something, okay?”

            Harry nodded miserably. “Okay.  Do you promise not to tell everyone else that I cried watching Lion King?”

            “I can’t promise anything,” Zayn said. “But I can lie and say I won’t tell.”

            “Gee, thanks,” Harry said bitterly. “You’re such a wonderful boyfriend.”

            “Aw, it’s just really adorable that a cartoon made you cry,” Zayn said, pinching Harry’s cheek.  “I cried when I saw Up.”

            “Really?” Harry asked.

            “Well, no.  Almost, though.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s the thought that counts.”


End file.
